Wishful Thinking
by Elemental Queen
Summary: Lyla finds herself in an odd spot of things when her childhood toys come to life.   Re-upload of old story, different elements
1. Treasure Trove

**Chapter one**

"Sam! Wait up!" Lyla rushed after her friend who was running down the sidewalk, long red ponytail flaring up behind her. It had been another beautiful day, sun shining bright, wide robin egg skies, but as usual the air was muggy and it was hard to breath. The heat was almost suffocating and Lyla took in deep lungfulls of air as she dashed after her friend.

Finally Sam stopped, Lyla almost running into her, and turned to grin at her, "I found it!"

"Found what?" Lyla gasped, wiping perspiration off her face, "Why the heck did you run off?"

The blond girl's teal eyes brightened, "I forgot earlier, but I found this really cool place."

They stood in front of a small brown stone building. It was nothing special and Lyla raised an eyebrow at the dusty windows. She stepped forward under the shade of the building glancing down at the thick cracks in the sidewalk, "This place looks…lame."

Sam rolled her eyes and pushed past her, opening the door, "Come in, it's really neat. There's all sorts of cool old junk."

Lyla opened her mouth but the girl had already disappeared inside, leaving her behind. She grumbled under her breath, reaching an arm under her shirt to wipe the sweat off her back and tightened her ponytail, then walked in after Sam.

Inside to Lyla's relief, this place fortunately had air conditioning. She sighed and leaned against the counter that was beside the door, noticing that no one was sitting behind it. Lyla glanced around at her surroundings. She noticed boring grey walls and shelves stacked with all sorts of objects. A row of wood shelves at the wall to her right held some thick books, a large stuffed horned owl glared at her from its place on the top of the shelf. She made a face at it and stepped past the counter, starting down the first aisle.

She started looking through a mess of items on the first shelf when someone touched her shoulder. Lyla jumped slightly and made a face at Sam who had her hand on her shoulder, "You're really good at sneaking up on people."

"I know." Sam said cheerfully and grabbed onto her hand, "Follow me; I have to show you something."

The peppy girl dragged Lyla past three aisles and past a wall covered in various mirrors, all different shapes and sizes, a few missing glass. Soon she was standing in front of a door. Lyla read the sign on it, "The treasure trove?"

"Yup." Sam said, "This is where the best stuff is."

Inside they found themselves in a dimly lit room. Lyla sneezed into her arm when her nose started acting up, most likely because of the thick dust lacing the air, "Geez!"

Unlike the first room this room was devoid of shelves, and small. Lyla was startled when she noticed the walls. Various styles of jewelry were hanging, some held up by nails, others with clips. Rings, necklaces, and even watches hung from the walls. Next to each one was a slip of white tape, where the price was listed in black marker. There were no glass cases to separate the viewer from the jewelry, but Lyla felt that there should have been one. These did not look anything like 'play jewelry' or casual wear, these items sparkled, each one unique.

"Aren't they just gorgeous?" Sam sighed. She fingered one of the necklaces on the wall, a long silver cord with a gold ring on the bottom, "I would love to buy oodles of these, but I have to save for summer break, for souvenirs when we go to Hawaii."

"Lucky you." Lyla said and looked at one of the bracelets hanging on the wall. This one was a thick silver tone, possibly true silver, but she couldn't be sure. It was covered in stones, none set in linear patterns, just wildly placed, all different autumn colored rocks, "This one is neat."

Sam glanced at it, "Not a bad price, only twelve bucks."

"Good afternoon." Both girl's squeaked and turned around quickly.

A tall man gave them an amused look, Lyla flushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Hello." Sam said, "You have such lovely jewelry."

"Why thank you." The man gave her a warm smile, "I collected most of it in my travels. When I was a young man I enjoyed collecting all sorts of things."

"Are these real? I mean some of them." Lyla said.

He nodded, "The ones right here are faux stones." The man walked past them to the next wall, "These however are real."

Sam bent down to look at the lower set pieces on the wall while Lyla glanced up. Something caught her eye and she reached up to grab it. It came free and Lyla held it in her hand, "Whoops. Sorry."

"You're fine." He said, "Let's see what you have here." He pulled some glasses out of his shirt pocket and took the necklace from Lyla.

He looked at it for a long moment before handing it back to her, "Silver and tanzanite."

"Cool." Lyla took it from him and looked up, "How much?"

He reached up to pull the jewelry's tape off the wall, "Let's see…125."

"Dollars?" Lyla gaped.

Sam laughed, "What? Did you think he meant cents?"

"Way out of my budget." Lyla laughed uneasily and handed the jewelry back to the shop keeper who smiled and pinned it back into its place on the wall.

"What sort of thing are you looking for?" He asked Lyla who shrugged in response.

"I'm not sure," Lyla admitted.  
>The man looked thoughtful and stroked his short beard, "Hmm. I'll be right back." He turned and walked away, heading out the door. Sam and Lyla gave one another a curious look and but a minute later he appeared with a small smile on his face, "I found just the thing."<p>

He held out his hand and Lyla reached out to take it from him. She was startled at how beautiful it was. The girl looked at the necklace in her fingers, more than taken by its allure. On a curvy silver cord, thin and cool in her hands hung small stones, they shone with both the colors of dawn and the colors of dusk.

Sam gasped and touched the necklace, "Oh Lyla! This will look so gorgeous with your hair!"

Wordlessly, Lyla slipped it around her neck and held the large center stone in her fingers. The center stone was like a drop of crimson, with deep facets. The most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever laid her eyes on.

She looked up at the man, "How much?"

"I will let you have it for 30."

That's a lot, Lyla thought, but it will be worth it.

"What are the stone's?" Lyla asked.

"I'm not sure, but I believe the center may be ruby."

"Ruby?" Sam said in disbelief, "That gem is worth more than 30, right?"

The man smiled softly but sighed, "Yes love, it is, but…I can let it go. It just brings back some memories I prefer to forget. He seemed to ponder something in silence then shook his head, scratching the back of his neck, "I didn't plan on selling it, but I feel I must."

"Are you sure?" Lyla asked, "I mean, this is really nice, you can get more out of it."

He shook his head and tucked away his glasses, "No. I'll take 30, nothing more."

"Alright." Lyla paused then reached into her pocket for her wallet. She pulled out the money and handed it to the man who looked tired all a sudden.

"I'll have to close down now, I feel a storm coming in, and I don't much enjoy walking in the rain." He said.

"Thank you." Lyla said, "I love it." She did. She felt a sense of glee having this jewelry in her hands.

He looked at her with tired looking eyes, but smiled, "I'm glad. Come back again when the sun is shining."

The girls left the store, Lyla still fingering her new necklace.

"What did he mean by that?" Sam laughed, "It's been outrageously hot all day."

"I dunno." Lyla rolled her finger around the gems, the smaller ones cool on her skin, the center gem however feeling warm.

"Bummer that he had to close early because of non-existent rain." Sam sighed. It was at that time that a shade came over them and she glanced up, "Well lookee here, dark clouds."

Lyla laughed and the two girls raced home as a down pour started.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Dad! I'm home." Lyla stepped into the room and kicked off her wet shoes. She started down the hall and entered the kitchen. The girl opened the fridge and pulled out a coke can, she opened it and sat at the table, smoothing back her damp hair.

"Hey sugar bug." Her dad entered the room, and she smiled when she saw that he wore his pajama bottoms, the ones covered in pac man faces.

"Hey." Lyla greeted and sipped her soda. He took a seat at the table across from her and gave her a wide grin.

She smiled while drinking her coke, the bubbles tickling her nose. She felt his eyes on her and sat the can down, hiding a smile, "Dad! Why are you staring at me?"

He just grinned and passed her an envelope.

Lyla wiped the stickiness from the soda off her lips and took it from him with a raised eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I think you know."

With wide eyes she scanned the address at the top of the envelope and a grin enveloped her face. She quickly tore it open and unfolded the slip of paper within, her eyes scanning the print.

"Well?" Dad said.

She squealed and leaped up, the paper clenched in her hand, "I got in!"

He stood up and moved to embrace her, "I knew you would."

"Oh my gosh!" She cried, "I have to call Sam!" She quickly made a mad dash upstairs.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Sam!" Lyla practically shouted into the phone.

"Yeesh Lyle!" Sam squeaked, "My ear!"

Lyla laughed, "Guess what!"

"What?"

"I got in."

"Got what?"

"Sam! Georgeton!"

"Wow! Really? That's awesome!"

Lyla laughed again, feeling ready to twirl around in joy, "I know! Right? I can't believe I got in!"

"You're like the top of our class Lyle." Sam snickered, "I'm not surprised."

"Did you get any letters yet?"

"Nope, but I applied late so no surprise there either." Sam laughed.

"We should celebrate somehow." Lyla said.

"Let's spread the news online via a glorious spread of spam!" Sam suggested. "Or tweet in joy."

"I have to make an account first."

"Don't." Sam said, "You don't want to get stalkers."

She laughed, "Will do."

"I gotta head to the shower Lyle." Sam said, "Let's meet up at the mall later tomorrow, we can blow what money we have left."

"Sounds fun." Lyla laughed, "See ya later."

"Laters."

Lyla sighed feeling almost exhausted with the buzz of happiness she felt she lay back on her bed, her arm wrapped around one of her throw pillows. After lying there for awhile she stood up and went over to her dresser. She pulled out the first drawer and instead of tucked away clothing there was what would appear at first glance to be a pile of toys. To Lyla however, these were far more special.

She sat down with one of them in her hand. "Hello Optimus." She looked down at the toy in her hand, playing with one of his legs. Lyla hadn't messed with her figures for awhile so pulling out her transformers felt like a whole new experience. She had been busy the last few weeks with the last minute rush of senior year, college coming fast at her, so many preparations, she had found that she had left behind one of her loves: her fandom.

"Transformers robots in disguise." Lyla sang softly, and yawned.

The girl lay back on her bed, the Optimus Prime figure in her right hand. She stared up at the ceiling and she mused. Lyla loved fan fiction and comic books but she had not read any for about a month now, the same for watching any of the TF television series. There had been a new series out for awhile now, Transformers Prime, but all she had done was scan the wiki page, she had yet to surf YouTube for any vids of it. She had just been so busy.

"I'm leaving all the good stuff behind." Lyla sighed and closed her eyes. "Is this what it's like to grow up? If yes then it's pretty lame."

While she thought of the past, the now, and the possible future, the girl kept fingering the jewels at her neck, biting her lip. She thought of responsibilities, boring cubicles, and she imagined stress and grey days. Lyla remembered when she was younger and her dad bought her the first transformers videos she had ever seen, one of the original and one of armada. She had fallen in love with it all and afterwards had pleaded for more.

She recalled the time when she had dressed up as a transformer for Halloween; she had used small boxes and a lot of tape. Her dad had helped. And after awhile she remembered a wish she had made when she was a child.

"I wish." Lyla laughed aloud when she recalled the silly wish. "That transformers were real."

Yeah, like that would ever happen.

With a yawn she pulled the string of her bedside lamp and the room darkened. Lyla laid there for a long time, clutching both her necklace and the childhood toy, eyes slipping closed. After only a few minutes she had fallen asleep.

**Yes! I did it. After forcing myself to type I have done it! If anyone is curious I posted a story called 'Wish Upon" a long time ago and didn't continue it. I deleted it and I will be starting anew from this one instead! I have improved a bit and I want to give this another go. Review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are also approved. :3 Be aware that I am in school and nearing some deadlines so don't expect immediate updates, though hopefully I won't leave you all hanging for a long time. I won't give this story up, I am challenging myself. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Morning Chaos

**Chapter Two**

She felt a strong chill on her toes and the girl murmured in her sleep and curled up under her sheets. As usual the vent next to her bed was blowing a steady chill into her room, her dad always kept the house really cold. Lyla would have had no trouble staying asleep, she was pretty talented when it came to sleeping past noon, but there was something else.

Lyla suddenly felt something creep against her leg and she froze. The girl lay there with wide eyes, trying very hard to keep still. Was there…a spider under her covers?

She felt something brush against her thigh and shrieked, diving off the bed, a pillow flying to the floor with her. Lyla turned quickly, reaching her feet as she did so, staring at her bed.

The girl heard a voice then, it was a muted sound, but it was familiar. It was at that time that under her sheets something moved and she tensed.

_Don't test me_, Lyla thought trying to be brave, holding a pillow for defense, _I will end your small life you little bastard._

She stood there very still, preparing to see some horrible little furry menace or a spindly legged creature come out from under her sheets. However she was unprepared for the sight of something very familiar, something that made her gape like a fish.

A small robot, only about a few inches high stood up, the covers falling off its small but blocky body. It gazed about at its surroundings and paused when it saw her, "Impossible." It said.

Lyla inched closer when the tiny figure spoke. Soon she was standing over the robot. _Impossible is right._

Her childhood toy, one of her favorites gazed up at her, looking very much unlike plastic, his blue eyes like small lights in his face. Optimus Prime.

00oo00oo00oo00

"T-this is not real. No way in hell is this actually happening." Lyla stammered as she stared, almost fixated, on the small body looking up at her.

"You." Optimus said, looking thoughtful, "Are you human?" It should have been an easy question to answer but Lyla bit her lip, unsure of what to say. She had yet to actually speak to the robot, only to herself, trying to pretend that she hadn't suddenly developed schizophrenia.

"Your stress levels are high." Optimus stated, almost to himself.

"Tell me about it." Lyla mumbled and found herself taking a seat next to him, careful not to sit too quickly, lest he come sailing off the bed from the sudden movement.

"Where are we? How did I get here?" Optimus asked her. He looked around him, his optics calculative but also seemed to be brushed with a sort of emotion, possibly confusion?

_Should I tell him the truth or should I do what most fan fiction writer's characters do and tell him that he is in another dimension? _Lyla was uncertain but she felt that it was her duty as a transformers fan girl to keep one of her favorite transformers aside from Starscream, from having a nervous breakdown; though the thought of that was wildly amusing for one second before Lyla calmed herself down before she started laughing hysterically.

"I'm not sure." Lyla said after a minute, "Maybe you…umm, fell through some sort of hole in time or space or something?" She felt the huge urge to beat herself silly with a book at that moment. Stupidest answer ever.

"I somehow am in your dimension." Optimus said, "Just how did I get here? I remember fighting….Megatron." The transformer's eyes narrowed, as if he was remembering some epic battle or something, Lyla's mind however was elsewhere. She suddenly remembered something important…

Lyla blinked for a moment then she glanced at the drawer where the rest of her transformers were stored. _No way…there is absolutely no way. It was only Optimus…right? _

The girl slowly got up from the bed and walked towards her dresser, her eyes glued to the top drawer. She stopped a few feet away from the dresser when she heard a clinking metallic noise.

_Uh oh. This is so not going to end well, _Lyla thought, biting her lip, _Especially when I remember exactly who I have stashed in there…_

There was a moment of silence, even the air vents quieted, as Lyla stood there. She heard a loud clanking noise at that time and two voices screamed almost in unison from within the drawer.

"Decepticon!"

"Autobot!"

It was only a moment afterwards that her drawer exploded in wood splinters as several small forms flew out, guns blazing.

_Guns! _Lyla yelped and flew backwards, almost hitting her head on the edge of her bed, staring in wide eyed horror and wonder as robots began having an epic battle on her floor, one hanging from her curtains, one on her lamp, firing at ones below.

"Stop!" She shrieked as pieces of different parts of her room began appearing in the air, little black holes stapling her wall. Thank goodness her dad was at work.

Lyla was ignored and watched as Optimus leaped into battle, and almost rolled her eyes when he screamed Megatron's name and launched an assault on the bot who was currently laughing maniacally as he sent what appeared to be Hotshot, flying.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. _She stared at the scene that was taking place all around _her, _unsure of what she should do_. _Run out of the room screaming? Run to the Autobots aid? SaveOptimus Prime? She almost laughed aloud at that last thought. _That would be interesting._

Of course since Optimus was coming out on top for the most part in the battle, there would be no jumping in to save him. Of course there was the option of saving her room or abandoning it to the chaos of battle. Decisions, decisions…

"Stop!" Lyla crawled up on her bed, trying her best to not get shot as small beads of laser fire lit up different parts of the room, "Please?"

"The slag?" She heard the voice and stared dumbly at the seeker perched on her bedside lamp, "It's a giant squishy!" It was Skywarp.

She blinked at the transformer sitting on her lamp as he looked her up and down; err, well up for the most part.

After only a second she realized that she had all three seeker toys, and almost smacked herself as her fangirly-ness sparked an almost giddy joy within herself. She would be seeing Starscream soon! Not the time to be happy, her room was getting peppered with gunfire and one of her stuffed animals was already in shreds on the floor. She shook her head. _Not the time Lyla!_

Lyla scooted away from the table where the lamp was and gazed around her quickly. She spotted a jet flying nearby. Flying…they can transform? That is NOT good.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her knee as a stray shot hit her. Lyla cried out in pain and surprise and fell off her bed. She pressed a hand to her burning knee and glanced over the bed, using it as a sort of shield against the battle.

"You all are destroying my room!" She screamed over the chaos, "And whichever one of you shot me is going down!"

Since that threat was most likely not going to happen, the girl hid there for awhile and tried to think of exactly what transformers she owned, she had several.

_Okay, I saw Optimus, Hotshot, Megatron, Skywarp. I know I own Thundercracker and Starscream as well. Who else…oh! I have Redalert, no; the dog chewed him up a long time ago. Thank goodness he isn't here, that would be morbid. Let me think… _Lyla sat there for awhile and found herself counting up another deception. _Ravage?_

_Great time to be a mainly decepticon fangirl, _She thought with a groan. The only autobots that she had been really obsessed with owning a toy of was Optimus and Hotshot. Of course RedAlert too, but he was kind of in a dump somewhere and hopefully not alive with a missing leg and half his face.

This wasn't looking good. This battle was entirely one sided. _I have to step in._

Before Lyla could control herself she was flying over the bed, hitting her leg on the side of her bed in the process and reaching out for the nearest transformer, which was Skywarp, who had been staring at her for the past five minutes.

He yelled something at her as she grabbed him up but she ignored him, and quickly reached for another. Ravage was closest and she hissed in pain as he latched onto her finger with his teeth.

"You're going to pay squishy! Put me down now!" Skywarp yelled as she finally got a hold of Ravage who was growling madly as he struggled in her grasp.

"Shut it!" She growled and ran out of the room. She stopped at the top of the stairs, unsure where she should go, what she should do. Where could she place them, without them destroying it and coming after her? Lyla stood there, her heart beating fast. Where? Gah! This was so frustrating!

Suddenly she got an idea and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Lyla ran to the fridge and opened the top part where the freezer was. She quickly threw the two in and slammed it shut just as the two leaped towards her. She heard a cry of rage and pain inside and flinched as she turned to race out of the kitchen and upstairs again.

When she entered the room again she cried out as the wall next to her caught fire. Lyla quickly raced to the bathroom down the hall and dumped her toothbrushes into the sink so she could use the cup they were in. Filling it full with water, spilling some down on her as she ran, Lyla quickly tossed the cup's contents onto the wall. The fire was doused thankfully and she dropped to the floor and began crawling towards her bed.

_Dad is going to kill me! _ She groaned. What could she do? She couldn't shove more into the freezer or those two could escape! Most definitely she did not want two annoyed decepticons chasing her around.

"Surrender Prime!" Megatron laughed somewhere, "You are outnumbered!"

_Wanna bet? _Lyla thought angrily and stood up. She felt a sudden burst of heroism that she would probably regret later, "No he isn't."

Megatron was standing on her floor, his decepticons behind him. Optimus stood several feet away, Hotshot next to him holding his side with a grimace of pain. Optimus looked at her with an expression she couldn't read but Megatron merely smirked.

_Oh no. _Everyone's eyes were on her and Lyla swallowed hard, feeling uncomfortable. She glanced at a red winged form to Megatron's right. It was Starscream, with Thundercracker by his side. Three decepticons now. Not as bad as two versus five. She still didn't want them duking it out in her room. Her dad was going to be more than peeved when he came home.

"Stop attacking each other." She ordered in a surprisingly clear voice, "You are destroying my room."

"I care why?" Megatron laughed, "Do you honestly think I feel any remorse for the destruction here? This is nothing more than a battle field for me, a new one at that, but nothing more."

"Stop or I'll…" Lyla paused.

"Step on me? I'd like to see you try." Megatron sneered, "No matter the size your are still a human."

Lyla was starting to get annoyed and grabbed the nearest object, which was a picture frame that had fallen on the floor. She held it up, "You either stop or I'll flatten you."

He gave her an amused look and she felt her face flush. _I am such a loser._

_ "_Leave her alone, this is our battle." Optimus said, glaring at Megatron.

"Yeah about that." Lyla said, "This battle has to end pronto. This is my room and you guys are putting holes in my wall. I only have one room, and I don't want to give it up sleeping on the couch for five months."

"Who are you?" Hotshot asked, looking at her like he has just noticed she was there.

"My name is Lyla, and yes I am human." She sighed, "In this dimension though, we are all…big, compared to what you are used to. Unless you want to be stuck here for eternity you all should listen to what I have to say." She glared at Megatron who frowned, "Because face it. I'm the only one who can get you home."

_I just dug myself into a hole. _Lyla had no idea what to do. She had lied; she had no plan-nothing. Lyla was oblivious to how this all happened in the first place.

_I am so screwed. _Lyla opened her mouth and continued, making up things as she went. _Dad is going to find chunks of me throughout the house, or maybe just a burnt part of the wall, nothing else. _

Somehow she had brought them to her world, or her toys to life? She wasn't sure but either way they were here, and this would probably end very badly. It was more than cool that they were real but it was also scary. How did this happen? That thought kept popping up, but she honestly couldn't remember. This was all becoming too much.

**Somehow I found the time to type. I missed class today, no transportation, so I sat myself down and typed. I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm not sure if it's great or not, I tried my best. By the way, any suggestions are appreciated, reviews as well. Tell me what you want to see in this fic. :) Thanks for reading! If you find any mistakes within this text, just let me know. **


	3. Hijacked

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I hope this chapter is more interesting, the last was sort of the beginning I guess lol. In this update we will see how Lyla is handling herself…**

She was officially screwed. Her room was totaled, and she was afraid to check the freezer.

_ Oh no. When dad comes home he will probably open it, then all hell will break loose._

Lyla groaned and hugged her knees, leaning against the pillows at the headboard of her bed.

"Whatcha doing?" A curious voice asked.

She raised an eyebrow at the small robot standing in front of her. It was Skywarp of course, and for the hundredth time, he was annoying her, "I'm having a stressful moment here. Go away please."

"Don't bother the human." Thundercracker told him, leaning against a coffee cup on her bedside table, "She might squish you."

"Heh. Talk about role reversal." Skywarp snickered in response. He began poking Lyla's toe; she pulled her foot back a scowl on her face.

"Stop bothering me." She demanded, feeling ready to scream. This would have been cool, really awesome actually, but not after finding out that with Transformers came lots of destruction, mainly to her room; and that Skywarp was really annoying in person.

"Leave her alone." Hotshot chose at that moment to climb up her bed sheets and perch himself at the foot of her bed. He glared at Skywarp who just grinned.

"I can't help it." He replied, "She feels so funny!"

Lyla made a face, "Gee thanks, now I feel better." She looked at Optimus who was at her window, silently gazing out of it, "Optimus, where is Megatron at? He's not up to something is he?" Ever since she had explained everything to them, he had made a temporary 'at ease' and left the room. He could be up to all sorts of trouble, knowing him. Megatron was never at peace for long.

Optimus looked at her, blue optics shining in the sunlight, "Don't worry Lyla, we will keep you safe if he tries anything."

She was going to remark about how she could probably take care of herself, because of the whole size difference thing, but was too honored by his words to say anything. Lyla smiled at the thought. _Optimus is my own persona bodyguard, oh yeah!_

She felt a weight on her foot and looked down at Skywarp who was now sitting on her foot, looking very much happy to be there, nudging her big toe with his tiny foot. Lyla chose to ignore him and just continued sitting there.

"Human." Lyla turned to look at Starscream who was sitting on top of her dresser.

"My name is Lyla, and what is it?" She was getting awfully tired of being called human, but she supposed it was better than flesh bag or scum, which Megatron had called her before she threatened to beat him to death with her tennis shoe.

"Why is it that the rest of our teams are not in attendance?" He asked, "Where is Soundwave? He is not usually without the cassettes."

Lyla frowned, not sure what to say, "Well…I'm not sure. I suppose for some reason only you guys were affected." She still refused to tell them the truth, she wouldn't want to know if she was a toy and not real. The truth is better sometimes left unsaid…. and she didn't want them to have a midlife crisis or whatever in the middle of her room. They also might decide to murder her in her sleep, who knows.

"I still find it amusing." Starscream gave Hotshot, the closest autobot, a wicked smile, "That the autobots are outnumbered."

Hotshot scowled, "Yeah right Screamer. You don't stand a chance, there's just more of you to wipe the floor with."

Starscream smirked, "Tell yourself what you must, if that makes you feel better."

"No arguing please." Lyla sighed, "You're going to give me a headache."

Hotshot grinned at Starscream who frowned, "Screamers voice does have that effect."

"Hotshot." Optimus voice was low in warning.

"What is that supposed to mean? And stop calling me that!" Starscream stood up from his place on the dresser, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Lyla hid a smile. Truthfully Starscream's voice wasn't that bad in real life, actually less shrill than that in the cartoons, more of a smooth tone. Only when he screamed did you really hear the shriller part of his vocals, and that only happened once so far, when he had gotten shot earlier by Hotshot, who seemed to have a personal vendetta against him.

She remembered the first cartoon she watched, Tranformers Armada, and how Hotshot and Starscream were constantly fighting. That was when she first got into the fandom, and had grown to favor Starscream the most; especially after his interesting relationship with Alexis.

_I remember that_, she thought with a slight smile_, the ending was pretty sad though._ She wondered if somehow Starscream remembered dying, he was the armada toy after all, or was this an event yet to come into his mind?

"Lyla." She turned her head in surprise to look at Thundercracker who was sitting near Starscream. She was a little surprised that he had said her name, but it was a welcome change, "how is it that we are getting home?"

_Hmm how to answer that._ "I'm not sure yet." She tried to give them a comforting smile, "but don't worry! I'll try my best to figure this thing out." _Is this answer satisfactory?_

Thundercracker looked uncertain but nodded, and Starscream just scowled. _Okay I guess not._

Lyla was about to say something else but at that moment the doorbell downstairs rang. She quickly leaped off the bed, Skywarp screaming as he was sent flying, sadly not literally in his sense, "Sorry!" She yelled over her shoulder as she quickly ran downstairs to answer the door. _Great timing. I hope it isn't dad coming home early or something._

She opened the door a crack and squeaked as it was thrown open the rest of the way, Lyla backing up a few steps, "Heya Lyle!" It was Sam.

"Sam!" Lyla blinked, "What are you doing here?"

"Celebrating!" Sam made a face, "Duh silly head! Did you forget?"

"Err, no. Not really. Maybe, yes." Lyla was nervous, she glanced towards the stairs, praying silently that they would all stay in her room and be very quiet.

Sam stared at her for a second, and Lyla smiled, "What?"

The girl then grinned, looking mischievous, "Lyle…what are you hiding from me?" _Curse your perception._

"N-nothing!" Lyla blurted, feeling a blush cover her cheeks as Sam stared at her. She always had a way of making a person very nervous.

"I will find out Lyle~" Sam sang and skipped to the kitchen, "Not it's time to raid your kitchen for snacks." Lyla followed after quickly, her heart pounding in her chest. Not the freezer…not the freezer.

"Cool!" Sam squealed in the kitchen. Lyla quickly ran into the kitchen and was relieved to see Sam holding up a Pringles container, "I love these things. You've been holding out on me."

"Yep." Lyla stared at the freezer, "My bad."

Sam cheerfully pulled the tab on the container and eating the chips, leaning against the counter, about six feet away from the fridge.

"So what's the game plan?" Sam popped the lid back on the container, "Are we going to the movies? Heading to the park for some soccer? Your room for some game time?"

"No." Lyla said quickly, "I mean, yeah, the movies sounds fun. I'll be right back, gotta get my purse." She quickly ran out of the room and upstairs, hoping that the freezer would remain shut while she was gone.

Everybody in her room looked at her as she ran in gasping. _Stupid random asthma attack._ Lyla quickly grabbed her purse off the top of her DVD cabinet and quickly ran to the door, she glanced behind her, "Stay here guys. Don't leave my room, and if anyone comes in, hide. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't kill each other or destroy my stuff."

Thundercracker opened his mouth to say something but she was already gone. He looked at Starscream, "Have you seen Skywarp?"

"No, not really." Starscream grumbled, and continued to admire a nickel on Lyla's floor.

"I was afraid of that." Thundercracker sighed.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Geez slow down." Lyla squeaked as Sam put the 'pedal to the metal'.

"Scared Lyles?" Sam laughed as she made a sharp turn down another road_. I swear, one day Sam is going to kill me with her driving._

"No I'm just scared of the fact that you actually have a driver's license." Lyla said as she tightened her seat belt around her waist.

Sam smiled, "Good thing my Uncle Bob is the driver instructor." She winked at Lyla in the mirror who just rolled her eyes in reply.

Lyla looked out the window for a while, then felt a little motion sick and opened her purse to get a mint, they usually helped. She was surprised however when she opened it and found something unexpected inside.

Skywarp grinned at her from inside the bag.

Lyla moved her head closer to her purse, glancing at Sam to make sure she didn't see her. _Thank goodness I'm in the backseat._ Lyla couldn't sit in front; Sam's driving was so nauseating that sitting upfront usually meant you upchucked, "Sky, what the heck are you doing in there?" She hissed under her breath, "Speak softly for the sake of us all." _I'm not about to explain to my friend that I have a bunch of tiny robots living in my house._

"I warped in here." Skywarp whispered, a wicked little grin on his face, "Did I scare you?"

"No not really." Lyla growled, "You're going to get us in huge trouble, just sit in there and be quiet until we get home." She closed the purse before he could say anything else and tried to remain calm, though inside she was a wreck. _I'm going to a public place…with Skywarp in my friggin purse! _ Lyla played with her necklace, feeling more than a little nervous. This was not good…

When they arrived, Sam opened the door and the two girls walked up to the theater, a skip in Sam's step as she ran inside, Lyla hesitating at the door. Making sure that no one was looking, she peeked in her purse, "Skywarp, don't make a sound, be as still as possible. If you are seen, we are going to be in huge trouble, got it?"

Lyla then walked inside and met Sam at the counter, who was staring up at the selection board, "How about we see Disseverance 2? Ooh, what about Revenge of the Gobstoppers?" Sam said.

In the end Disseverance 2 won. It was an action flick about a detective agency that solves murder crimes, the main hero being a time traveling cyborg. Lyla would have been enjoying the movie, it had lots of special effects, but she was too busy worrying about the robot in her purse to really pay too much attention_. Damn it Skywarp! Why did you have to hijack my purse? _

Sam squealed with laughter as one of the bad guys surprised everyone by jumping into view all a sudden. Suddenly she lost her grip on the popcorn bag and it tumbled to the floor, "Dang it!" She bent down to try and save what was left but just sighed and turned to Lyla, "I'll be right back, got to get some more popcorn. Extra butter or no?"

"That's fine." Lyla waited until after she was gone and peered into her purse, "Skywarp are you doing okay? Sky?" He didn't answer. The girl sighed and reached into her purse, she froze when she only felt her wallet and a pen. _Crap! He's loose._

She slowly placed her purse in the seat next to her and bent down to look on the floor, "Skywarp?" She hissed, "Where are you? You are so dead when I get my hands on you."

Lyla thought she heard giggling and with her teeth gritted, got down on the floor, and glanced underneath her seat. With so little lighting in the theater it was really hard to see.

"It's okay Lyle." Sam had returned and was looking down at her curiously, "I already got some more popcorn, no need to pick it off the floor."

Lyla quickly got back into her seat, a blush in her cheeks, "Sam, I just thought I dropped something, I don't eat off the floor."

Sam winked, "Sure you don't." With a small giggle she took her seat and handed the popcorn to Lyla who sighed. She tried to relax for the rest of the movie, but was too freaked out. _Skywarp is loose in the freaking movie theater! What if someone sees him? This is so not cool, at all._

Lyla closed her eyes and tried to lean back in her seat, one hand gripping the edge of the seat, the other tight on her purse. So much for celebrating.

**Hope you all liked this chapter. I needed to update, I'm sorry for the long wait. Truthfully I was ready to throw in the towel. I made this story to redeem my old one, which was only about three chapters and incomplete. I never finished it and it sounded stupid so I deleted it. I created this one to make it up for those who reviewed and try and challenge myself. I don't want to be the author who doesn't continue her stories. There are way too many of those disappointing ones, I'm going to try my best to finish all my stories! **

** Sorry for the long author note. Leave me a review if you want, and let me know how you feel about this chapter. I think it is better than the last one, but that might just be me.**

** Well, laters! :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
